


The Visit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 123: Crossed Wires.Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 123: Crossed Wires.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Visit

~

“I know you’re afraid, but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”

“Why not? Bippy’ll bring food.” Scorpius looks around. “We can expand it with magic—” 

James crouches down. “You _have_ to tell them, love.” 

Scorpius scowls. “They invited eligible witches from all over Europe to meet me! What am I supposed to say? ‘Sorry, Mother, Father, but I’m only visiting to tell you I’m gay?’!”

James settles beside him, clasping his hand. “Kids and parents cross wires all the time. Plus, I’ll be there. I’ve got you.” 

Scorpius’ grip tightens on James’ fingers. “Promise?” he whispers.

James smiles. “Always.”

~


End file.
